1. Field
The invention relates to chord playing attachments for stringed musical instruments.
This invention relates to chord playing attachments for stringed musical instruments such as guitars, basses, banjos, ukuleles, mandolins and the like, and more particularly to an improved chord playing attachment and the playing of intervallic note combinations with more variety of fingering combinations.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional capos allow certain strings to be engaged when the capo is fitted to the neck of the instrument usually between two frets. However, it would be difficult or impossible to use a conventional capo to press down selected strings spanning more than that space between two frets and hold down the notes to form a chord much as the human hand does when playing a stringed musical instrument.
Currently available chord playing attachments are cumbersome bulky machines with complex buttons and levers that cover up large sections of the fingerboard making it difficult if not impossible for a players fingers to access notes and or strings in close proximity to that device, therefore inhibiting the user from playing and or fretting notes close to, inside of over the top of or behind that device, limiting the note combinations available, and limiting its musical/compositional usefulness. Because of all the various components they utilize the price of manufacturing is often high and therefore the cost of a consumer purchasing one is also high and this limits its appeal.
Often these devices need semi permanent mounting on a stringed instrument neck making them difficult to use in a performance setting where the musician has limited time between songs to make adjustments to the mechanics of their instrument.
The size and look of these devices can make the instrument appear strange and aesthetically non-pleasing to the human eye, and in the area of musical performance where the look is very important this can be a detriment.